Star Wars Battlefront II (2005 Videogame)
Star Wars Battlefront II 'was released in 2005 for the PC, Playstation 2, Playstation Portable and Xbox. It was developed by Pandemic Studios, and was the sequel to 'Star Wars Battlefront, a game released a year earlier. It was released to coincide with the new Star War's Film, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Gameplay The game is a First/Third person shooter based on the Star Wars franchise, but being coincided with the film, was heavily based on Episode III . You play as one of the four factions (the Galactic Republic, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Galactic Empire or the'' Rebellion), and fight each other in large battles in maps. There is also a ''Rise of the Empire ''option, which acts as the story mode. The game adds new feature's, with the Command System being revised, Jedi now become playable, renaming of the Separatist Alliance, and much more. List of Maps DLC (Xbox Only) Story Republic Era The Clone Trooper's of the Clone Army are sent to fight in the fierce battle of Geonosis, with the particular clone being commended. Time moves on, and he is now with the highly respected 501st Legion, and is partaking in an attack in a War Torn City in Mygeeto to obtain a Special Power Source for Chancellor Palpatine. Later however, the Chancellor is abducted, and due to the great need for pilots to assist the Republic Navy against CIS Spacecraft, the Legion is dispatched to destroy a Providence Cruiser to assist Anakin and Obi-Wan in their rescue mission. Life soon becomes hard during a mission in Felucia, where months after months, many men succumb to Disease and native life. Acklay assault the Legion, and an Army of Battle Droid's, and only make it out alive due to the help of Aayla Secura. They are then sent to destroy a CIS Blockade above Kashyyk, and subsequently to defend the Wookie's homeland from wave after wave of Battle Droid's. Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi then leads the 501st Legion to Utapau to finish the Clone Wars and to kill General Grevious. Chancellor Palpatine then reveals himself as Darth Sidious, and initiates Order 66, informing the Legion to march to the Jedi Temple. They then kill all of the Temple Guards and Jedi there to fulfill their undenying loyalty to Emperor Palpatine. Empire Era The 501st Legion, now converted into Darth Vader's personal Legion of Stormtroopers, is now used to 'adjust' Planets Governments, with the first being a mission to Theed to assassinate Queen Apailana after militarisation, and intending to rebel. Gizor Delso, a Geonosian Veteran from the Clone Wars, reactivated a Battle Droid Factory, and sends them to infiltrate the Legions Star Destroyer, but the 501st destroy their cruiser and move to his stonghold on Mustafar, destroying everything mercilessly and ensuring his death. In a Classified mission, Operation: Changing of the Guard, the Legion, now nicknamed ''Vaders Fist, is set to defeat a Clone Rebellion, and due to the assistance of a Bounty Hunter named Boba Fett, who was familiar with the complex, they defeat and destroy the facility. Later, Rebels attempt to escape the Death Star prison cells, but are foiled. After being alerted the Death Star plans were stolen by Bothans, the Legion attacks the Asteroid Base of Polis Massa, but even thought they use lots of effort, fail. Darth Vader then personally leads them to a Rebel Ship named the Tantive IV, and they kill the Rebels, capture the ship and apprehend Princess Leia, heir to Alderaan. The Death Star is later attacked and destroyed, and the now splintered legion assists another in defeating remaining rebels in a space battle, and is then sent to the Moon to capture it. Later in the Clone's last battle and the Legion's Finest Hour, they lead a successful offensive on Hoth where they exterminate the Rebel Forces, and 'ensure a peaceful galaxy'. Category:PC Category:Playstation 2 Category:Playstation Portable Category:Xbox Category:Star Wars Category:2005 Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Videogame Category:PlayStation 2